


Time to Heal

by Your_local_cryptid13



Series: Elnor/Hugh prompt fics [2]
Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Angst (but not really), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shit Im Crying, Try Not to Cry Challenge, like damn i cried while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_local_cryptid13/pseuds/Your_local_cryptid13
Summary: Another prompt ficPrompt from northstarfan on tumblrElnor and Hugh healing on Nepenthe
Relationships: Elnor/Hugh | Third of Five
Series: Elnor/Hugh prompt fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Time to Heal

Hugh and Elnor stepped through the trajector and were met with sunlight. Hugh squinted, his Borg implants adjusting his light perception and Elnor shielded his eyes with his hand. 

They looked around, seeing lush greenery and sighing in relief that the danger was past. Elnor looked at Hugh, who had his eyes closed and looked to be on the verge of collapse. 

“Hugh.” 

His eyes slowly opened to see Elnor’s concerned face at eye level with his. Hugh sagged, fatigue, terror and emotional pain overwhelming him as he collapsed intohis friend’s arms. Elnor held him close, murmuring words of comfort to him and kissing Hugh softly on the top of his head. 

Hugh wasn’t unconscious, but kept his eyes closed as Elnor picked him up and carried him towards the house they now stood in front of.

A voice made several presences known to them, including that of Picard. Hugh opened his eyes slightly to see a woman walking towards them. She was motherly, kind, and shouted for Picard as she helped Hugh stand between her and Elnor.

“Jean-Luc! Come here!” She called, “these two need help. Do you know them?”

“Cou-councilor Troi?” Hugh whispered, and Deanna’s eyes widened in shock.

“Hugh? Is that you?” She smiled, “Will! Come see who it is!”

“What?” A tall man with a short grey beard walked over to the three, followed closely by Picard, Soji, and a small blonde haired girl.

Elnor introduced himself to their hosts, nodded to Soji who looked at him warily, and smiled down at the young girl. She smiled back and asked him if he was hungry, which he confirmed. Her name was Kestra, she said, and Elnor could see she was visibly unnerved by Hugh, who was half unconscious from grief and fatigue, and still being held up by Elnor as he greeted his old friends tiredly.

“It’s good to see you again, Will.” Hugh said, “I’m afraid I’m not much use to you right now, as you can tell.”

“We’ll get you inside. You need to rest, my friend.” Will said, “Elnor, was it? Will you and Deanna help Hugh lie down?”

Elnor nodded and lifted the Ex-B again, smiling gently at him, and followed Deanna inside. She directed them to a couch, and Elnor laid Hugh down gently, giving him a light but comforting kiss on his hand. Picard came inside and chided them for leaving the cube. But after hearing that Seven of Nine had taken control, he smiled and said it was good that they got away as soon as they were able.

Kestra looked intently at Hugh, sitting across from him in a chair. Her face was contorted in an expression of concentration, confusion, and surprised sadness.

“What happened to him, Elnor?” She asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping Ex-B. “Why is he so sad?”

Elnor felt his eyes sting slightly, remembering the waves of grief that had pulsed off of Hugh as he sat with Elnor among the dead bodies of his kin. And the second time when he had collapsed into Elnor’s arms as they arrived on Nepenthe.

“Hugh........lost people who meant a lot to him. They were family.” He choked out.

“I lost someone too.” Kestra whispered, “my brother.”

“I never knew my parents. So guess we’ve all lost something.” Elnor smiled at her, and Kestra’s smile was warm and kind. 

Hugh stirred, and the other two rushed to his side, Elnor taking his hand once again and stroking it comfortingly, smiling as Hugh’s eyes opened and he looked at Kestra and his friend.

“Hi.” He said hoarsely, smiling back at Elnor and shifting upright to sit on the couch. 

“I feel-“ Hugh’s words caught in his throat, “it’s good to be alive, El.”

Elnor sat beside him, and waved goodbye to Kestra as she was called away to help prepare dinner with her father. 

The two sat in a silence laden with Elnor’s concern and Hugh’s slowly fading grief as they leaned on each other. Elnor turned Hugh gently to face him, pulling the Ex-B close and wrapping his arms tightly around him. He felt Hugh’s arms circle around his neck and stroked his hair as silent sobs racked his friend’s body. 

“We’re alright now, Hugh,” Elnor whispered, “I’ve got you now. I’m here, we’re all here.”

“Yeah. I’m okay, Elnor. But please don’t let me go right now.”

“I won’t.” Elnor held Hugh tighter, listening as his breaths became more even and slowed down, until Hugh was lax in his arms.

“Elnor.”

“Yes Hugh?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They loosened their grip on each other, but neither was ready to let go yet. Hugh’s eyes searched Elnor’s face, looking for traces of insincerity, dislike, but found the opposite in those dark brown eyes.

Elnor held Hugh’s face in his hands, bringing their lips together and pressing every bit of love he could muster into the kiss. They clung to each other, the reluctance to let go pulling one closer to the other as tears streamed down both of their faces. 

The healing would take time, it was true. But if they could stay here, among such love and caring people, it would be easy. 

It would be okay.

Someday. 

Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Well i cried
> 
> Hope y’all didn’t cry too much, bc i cried on my keyboard and almost broke it 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! See y’all!


End file.
